


Your Pride Was Your Downfall

by caughtinacrossfire



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Cheater! Lucifer, Cussing, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, No Smut, Oops, References to Depression, They all love you, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You're mad as FUCK THOUGH, demon bros just kinda feel really bad, oh yeah there's strong language in this, they're just worried about you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinacrossfire/pseuds/caughtinacrossfire
Summary: wow this took forever to write! i meant to release this a couple nights ago but never got to it, hahaha. i still feel like i didn't capture everything i wanted to but, it's already 6 am and my poor back is killing me... :(also huge thank you to devildon-dedicated-daydreams from tumblr for allowing me to rewrite their prompt! i'll link the original story so y'all can support them too!~link to their blog: https://devildom-dedicated-daydreams.tumblr.com/link to original story: (https://devildom-dedicated-daydreams.tumblr.com/post/190417635986/hey-i-saw-you-are-taking-request-so-here-is-some)
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	Your Pride Was Your Downfall

_**Pride.** _

It was what attracted you to the demon at first. Of course, he was also very handsome, with his piercing crimson eyes, a chiseled jawline and perfectly combed raven black hair. This man was nothing less than perfect. But it was the way he carried himself that really hooked you. He was dignified and self-assured. He was elegant yet courteous, confident yet somewhat humble. He held himself and others with respect, for the most part, and it was something you looked up to. You admired him. You fell in love with him.

> That was your first mistake.

When he asked you out, you were ecstatic. _You_? Dating **THE** Avatar of Pride himself? He deemed you worthy enough to commit to a relationship with a human? It was nothing short of a dream come true.

The relationship you had with Lucifer was truly beyond wonderful. His never-ending love never failed to make your heart flutter. And although the relationship wasn't as public as you would've liked it to be, it was the little things that he did that really struck your heart. The way he would write small little notes and paste them in your notebooks to remind you of how much he loved you. Or how he would pull you to the side at times and lay the softest kisses on your forehead. However, the majority of his love came behind closed doors. He couldn't keep his hands off you, he _adored_ your body and your beauty. Whenever you felt bad about yourself, he always managed to boost your confidence to levels you'd never thought you'd reach. He always made sure to make you feel like you were more than enough. Like you were his one and only.

> Allowing yourself to believe this was your second mistake.

But with all good things, there's the bad and inevitably, your relationship would begin to show the deep cracks it contained beneath the surface. You would begin to notice the snottiness, which irked you. Petty arguments over pointless matters would begin to ensue daily. His stubbornness and inability to admit his wrongdoings infuriated you. The two of you would seemingly constantly grow irritated with one another, sometimes going days without seeing one another. It was emotionally and mentally exhausting to keep up with it and you considered calling things off. But, you stayed. You stayed because you told yourself this would pass. You stayed because you knew he was a good person at heart. You stayed because you loved him, and he loved you. 

> Staying was your final mistake.

* * *

It was a late afternoon. The blood red moon that circulated the world of Devildom slowly lowered over the horizon and filled the halls of the dorm with a brilliant orange haze. At last, the day was done and it was time for everyone to return to their rooms. You were rather burnt out that day from the merciless testing you had to endure. On top of having to deal with Mammon's exhausting self, it was safe to say that you were looking forward to spending some alone time with your lover, despite having left on a bad note last night. This had become a norm for the both of you, not a welcome one, but one you had to accept.

As you turned the corner, you noticed a familiar hot-headed blond barge into Lucifer's office.

_'What on Earth?...'_

You slowly approached the door, curious as to what business Satan had with Lucifer. You knew the brothers weren't on the best terms and didn't want to really deal with Satan's wrath, so you decided to wait it out. You kept your back against the wall and eavesdropped the conversation.

"I know what you did with that _whore_ , Lucifer. Let me just say off the bat, I'm rather disappointed in you."

You blinked.

Lucifer scoffed, "To think my own brother would accuse me of something so _vile_ , I'm rather disappointed in _you_ , Satan."

You heard a slam before the screaming ensued, "You're kidding me, right?! Do you really think we're fucking stupid?! You think _we_ didn't know about that little affair with the demoness?! Honestly, Lucifer, you're sickening!"

Your heart stopped. Your breathing became shaky as sweat began moisten your hands. Your eyes were as wide as saucers, you couldn't believe what you were hearing.

Lucifer's voice remained unbothered, "It would be in your best interest to step out of my office, Satan. I wouldn't want someone to overhear such an outra-"

You heard something clatter on a desk before a heavy silence filled the air.

Venom dripped from Satan's words, "To think you of all people would stoop this low. I'd like to see you try and wiggle yourself out of this one, _Luci_."

Adrenaline took over your body as it moved into the doorway.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> wow this took forever to write! i meant to release this a couple nights ago but never got to it, hahaha. i still feel like i didn't capture everything i wanted to but, it's already 6 am and my poor back is killing me... :(
> 
> also huge thank you to devildon-dedicated-daydreams from tumblr for allowing me to rewrite their prompt! i'll link the original story so y'all can support them too!  
> ~  
> link to their blog: https://devildom-dedicated-daydreams.tumblr.com/  
> link to original story: (https://devildom-dedicated-daydreams.tumblr.com/post/190417635986/hey-i-saw-you-are-taking-request-so-here-is-some)


End file.
